The Butterfly Garden
by CaffineDangerHeart
Summary: Well, this is my first Frerard and I'm quite proud. Not meant to cause offence to Jamia or LynZ. I do not own anything but the Plot. Came to me in a dream. Frank is getting married and Gerard is jealous and pining over his lost love.


I awoke that morning and I thought _shit._ I was now officially best man to my best friend and marrying him off to his sadistic fiancé. This was not the Ideal situation to wake up to on a Saturday.

As I presumed, Frank was already up, running about, trying to get ready. I was just trudging through the corridor of his moms flat when I stopped to admire the view. _Whoa._ All I could see was a hapless Frank Iero running around in just his boxers. A scene to be admired.  
"GERARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UP AN HOUR AGO! THE FUCK MAN?!" Frank practically screamed in my face like the damsel in distress I knew too well he was.  
"It's called sleeping. You should try it some time, vamp." I sneered.  
"THIS IS NO TIME FOR SARCASM GEE!" He was turning really red now. I laughed at his naïvety.  
"Getting married is a piece of cake." That is, until your wife leaves you because you tell her the truth about why _exactly _you married her.

Well, I did love her. I loved her a lot. But more like a best friend. We started dating, and she was really cute and funny. But I just kept getting attracted to something else. Something – or rather someone – I couldn't have.

_Frank._

From our days in the band, we used to kiss and grind against each other onstage, but I'm pretty sure at the time it didn't mean anything. I met LynZ and we got carried away into a relationship. I continued to flirt with Frank onstage, but one day he came to me, and admitted his love for me. I remember quite vividly, actually.

"_Gee, I need to talk."  
"O-kaaaaay"  
Frank sat down next to me on the couch and touched my hand. I let him hold it in his and stroke it while we talked.  
"Gee, I need you to know that I love you. I love you more than life itself. I want to be with you. Forever."_

I couldn't really process what he said. I mean, he is my best friend and I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to be known as "Gay Way". It wouldn't be right for our fans. Maybe the Fan Girls to get their kicks, but not the guys who looked up to us as role models. I didn't know, and I haven't given him an exact answer to this day. But I kept my distance from him and didn't flirt with him onstage very much anymore. After that, we just went back to being best friends, like nothing ever happened.

But a couple of months after, I realized I did have feelings for him, and I wanted him to be mine, My Frank. But he had met Jamia and he looked so happy, and I didn't want to destroy him. So, that's when I met LynZ and we got married as soon as possible, to hide my gay secret.

A couple of weeks ago, I sat down with LynZ and we had a good chat. I felt our marriage hadn't been running as smoothly as it could have, and I couldn't go any further with my lie.

"_LynZ, I need to tell you something."  
"What honey?"  
I took a deep breath.  
"I'm in love with Frank. I've known it for a long time, and I didn't want to tell you. He makes me so happy, ya 'know? But now..."_

I never carried on. LynZ started crying and told me to pack up my stuff. She never wanted to see me again. I didn't move out straight away. I waited a couple of days, and called Frank, and asked if I could crash with him and Jamia until they got married. He said it was cool and he didn't ask why. I just said it was down to a family bust up, and moved out.

So that's why I am now partner less and crashing on Frank's couch. Until today. Today is when I finally move into my own flat, and start my life as a lonely soul.

"GEEEEEEE! HELLO?!" Frank was waving about in my face now. I seemed to have phased out a little bit for a couple of seconds. "WHICH CUFFLINKS GEE?!"  
"I honestly don't know Frankie. I think you need a bit of a sit down. A nice cup of Coffee and a drag won't do any harm at all" I said in my most patronizing voice. That seemed to get his attention long enough for him to have his smoke and his caffeine. This was the time where I started getting ready. I got my suit on and the tamed my hair into enough submission. I walked back into the kitchen and Frank wolf whistled. I put my hands on my hips and gave him my best don't-do-that-you-teasing-motherfucker look.  
"Gee! This is soooo perfect!" he said, a bit too over dramatically. He rushed around the kitchen table and gave me a big bear hug. Now _that _was perfect. He smelled of caffeine and smoke and it was perfect. I kissed the back of his neck lightly – not so hard for him to make a fuss of, but just enough to let him know I was there for him. I checked my watch behind his back.  
"Duuuude, you need to get ready. You have an hour." Luckily, as it turned out, Frank had already had a shower and a shave and just needed to get dressed. He came back in 15 minutes later looking rather forlorn. "Frank, what's up?"  
"Urm… Shall I wear eyeliner or not?" I seriously didn't know what to say. Frank was still wearing eyeliner? I thought we grew out of that years ago. Obviously not Frank. "It was his trademark look after all.  
"What's Jamia going to think?" Eugh. Jamia. I didn't like her at all. She was a total bitch. I am biased of course. I hate her because she has Frank. I also hate her because she knows about my feelings for Frank. I also hate her because she threatens me to stay away from him. But that isn't happening. He is my best friend for fuck sake. She's had all of two minutes. Go to hell.  
"Yeah, Your right." Yeah. I'm right. Goddamn it of course I'm fucking right. I can read that whore like a fucking book. We heard a beep outside the window and we both looked out of it. It was Mikey and Ray in the wedding car. The wedding car just happened to be a Jag! Frank looked like he was going to pass out then and there. The best bit of motor vehicle we had ever seen was the tour bus. This was something totally new.  
"ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR WHAT?" Ray shouted up to us. I made 1 minute sign. We put the curtain down and turned to each other. I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled.  
"Good luck man. This is only the rest of your life." I said. And we grabbed our stupid flower things that Jamia was making us wear, and Frank grabbed the keys, and I grabbed my speech. We stopped at the door. Frank took a deep breath.  
"Thanks man. Thanks for everything." He looked right into my eyes and I thought I was going to melt. I loved him. I really did. I didn't want to spoil his big day though.  
We got out of the door and down to the Jag. Huh, not much room in the back. It was a bit cozy, but I loved every minute, and there was a good 60 of them. The only bad thing was that I had cramp when I got out. At least I wasn't the one screaming his head off like a fucking baby.  
"FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! THAT HURTS! WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO GET THAT GODDAMN CAR?"  
"Mine" I admitted, "but you fucking loved it." I did anyway.  
"Yes... I suppose. C'mon." Mikey parked the car and we linked arms like the fucking little girls we are and skipped into the Hotel Reception.

They were getting married in the function room with only a few guests, and then a big reception with what is I presume half of fucking America. On Frank's side of the guests, it was his mom and dad and his nana, me, Mikes and Ray. LynZ was supposed to be on Jamia's guest list, but I don't think she would show. Not after me and her. Holy crap.  
"Gee, stop looking so tense. You'll get me worked up." Frank hissed at me. I instantly smiled.  
After the best part of what seemed like a fucking _year, _the wedding march started. Jamia came in wearing a black – no virgin here then – dress. And then I couldn't believe my eyes. LynZ was her bridesmaid. _Fuck. My. Life. _She was wearing a blood-red dress that showed her best curves. She was smiling wide, and then she looked at me and smiled even harder. _Hey, LynZ, Barbie called. She wants her fakeness back._ Honestly, I couldn't believe it. Frank saw what I was looking at and squeezed my leg. It calmed me instantly.  
The person in charge of the ceremony (registrar?!) commenced and Frank and Jamia were standing at the front, looking into each other's eyes. Frank looked so fucking beautiful. My eyes began to sting and I must have looked crest fallen because Frank turned round and smiled and Jamia glared. My heart was breaking and I was doing nothing about it. _Fuck. Danger Days turned me into a pussy. _  
They were taking their vows and they looked right into each other's eyes, and I had to turn away. I looked down at my hands and sighed quite loud. Mikey heard and nudged me.  
"Dude, be quiet, your ruining the video!" and then I turned to realize he was recording the whole ceremony on his camcorder! Chicken shit.  
"Mikey! Put that thing away!" I kinda screeched that last word and tried to take it off him, but with Mikey being taller he fought me off. Everyone turned round to look. Frank looked at me like "THE FUCK DUDE?!" I just smiled sheepishly and Mikey shut his camera straightened his self out.  
The rest of the ceremony went without any hitches. They said I do and they were officially married. I started to well up, and tried to talk myself out of it. I held it in, until I got into the car with Mikey on the way to the reception. Ray was driving Jamia and Frank and Mikey and I took the Jag. I managed to hold my tears until I got my seat belt on and then I broke down in Mikey's arms. He was the only other person who knew I loved Frank apart from Jamia and LynZ. I loved him for the fact that I could tell him anything, and he wouldn't judge me. I sat rocking in his arms until every car in the car park of the place had gone, and it was only me and him.  
"I'd love to console you for longer dude but if we don't start moving soon, Frank is gonna start asking questions." I looked at Mikey and nodded. I sorted my hair out on the wing mirror while he started the engine.  
"What's the excuse? We got stuck in traffic?" I asked Mikes.  
"Sounds good." he said. There was a slight problem. We actually hit traffic.  
"SHIT FUCK!" Mikey screamed as we hit the traffic.  
"Calm down. We'll only be 10 minutes late tops." As it turns out, we were a whole hour late. We burst into the dining hall.  
_Oh My God. _It was beautiful. The lights, the decorations, everything. It was all done up like a place in my memories. And then it clicked. It was supposed to represent the butterfly garden my and Frank used to visit with our parents when we were toddlers. It was perfect, and it suited Frank best. Luckily they hadn't started eating without us. I ran over to Frank.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
"We got er... stuck in a spot of traffic." I said rather sheepishly. I was rubbing the back of my neck with my hand and grinning like a fool. Luckily he smiled too and we hugged. I felt electricity when he touched my back the way he did. That electricity was cut off by his rather infuriated wife splitting us apart.  
"Gerard," she drew out. "Can I have a word with you in the foyer?" I looked from her to Frank and back.  
"Errrrm, yeah… Of course." I followed her out into the foyer. As soon as the doors were shut, she turned on me and pinned me against the wall by the throat with her forearm. I was making a choking sound when she put her finger on my lip. _Oh Fuck.  
_"Listen, _Gee. _I don't want you anywhere near Frank after tonight. You can still see him, but no touching him, hugging him, and certainly no kissing him. You hear?"  
"I can do whatever the _fuck_ I like with Frank. He was my friend way before he met you and he'll be my friend way after your marriage breaks down." I got a slap for that. She grabbed my cheeks in her death grip.  
"He is my husband now, and nothing will break us. Not even little Gerard." She let go of my face a little bit too hard, turned round, and stormed out. When I reentered the hall and found Mikey.  
"What the fuck happened man?"  
"This and that. She basically told me to step off Frank." I was trying to hold down the tears. And this time I succeeded because Frank came over.  
"What happened to you?" He grabbed hold of my face gently and was turning it from one side to the other. I obviously had red marks on my face. Then something clicked in his head, because his eyes were wide.  
"No! Not at all. I just tripped on some carpet, that's all." I tried to cover Jamia's tracks. She was over talking to LynZ and some of her other friends.  
"Anyways…" he said looking suspicious. "We're about to eat. Come with me to the table, we are next to me." I smiled and we linked arms like gay little girls and skipped off to the table. I pulled out the chair for him, and he pulled out the chair for me. I sat down and smiled at him and turned around to see who else I was sitting next to. To my WORST horror, it was LynZ.  
The night went away, and my LynZ talked about this and that but nothing much. It finally came for the time for the speeches, and I was to go first. I stood up and smiled at everyone. I looked and Mikey and nodded. He was the one who helped me right this goddamn speech.  
"When I first met Frank, we were in kindergarten. I loved him from the first time I put sand in his hair." I got a laugh at least. I looked down at the rest of the speech, and I thought _fuck it. _I made the rest of it up. "We always got on quite well, until he put sand in my hair. Anyway, we grew up together and we have been inseparable since. We've had many ups and downs, lots of girls, and the touring with the band with my beautiful brother, and RayRay. But now, as I give him away, I'd like you ladies and gentlemen to raise your glasses to Frank." Frank looked up at me with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. I smiled down at him. When I sat down, he squeezed my leg and mouthed "Thank You" as the rest of the speeches got underway.

Sometime later, I did what I had to do and went for a piss. As I was going towards the toilets, LynZ came out of them. We walked past each other civilly, as you do. But then, she turned around.  
"Gee?" She said it so quietly that nobody would hear it, but to me it was the loudest thing.  
"Yeah?" I asked. I turned around to face her, but she was right behind me. I blinked a couple of times just to make sure I was seeing right. She had her head on my chest and she was trying to hug me. "LynZ… Please. Don't make it harder than it already is." I pushed her away. I saw tears forming in her eyes, and she ran the other way. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _Who was I anymore? Gee, get a grip. _  
I walked out again and ran straight into Ray.  
"Hey! Good speech dude." He said with the biggest smile on his face. He was obviously very happy for Frank. I should be too. I am such a bad person right now. Ray saw my sadness. "What's up?"  
"Oh god… I can't do it anymore. I can't lie. I can't lie to myself and I can't lie to anyone else." We were sitting on the floor propped up against the wall. "I love Frank Ray, I love him more than anyone else on this motherfucking planet and I want to be with him…" I trailed off and Ray wrapped his arms around me. It was nice, but it will never be as good as Frank.  
"Look, you need to be truthful. To yourself, and most importantly, with Frank. If you feel this way, you need to tell him. You can't keep it bottled up inside anymore; it'll slowly kill you from the inside out." Ray was always wise.  
"Really? You really think I should tell him after he just got _married?!_" I asked, quite bewildered that Ray was even suggesting this.  
"Definitely. Without a fuckin' doubt." I nodded and got up. Ray nodded back, and went to have a piss.  
I got back in the hall, and nearly everyone was gone. I looked at my watch. It was 2 AM. Was it really this late? It felt like 9 PM. I went over to Frank and put my arm around his shoulder. "What are the plans now buddy?"  
"Well, if you don't mind too much, could you drive us to our new place? Mikey's wasted and I can't find Ray."  
"Ray is taking Mikey back to theirs, and yeah, of course I can take you." I smiled at him but I looked at Jamia. She didn't seem happy. "Anyway, are you not going on honey moon?"  
"Well, Jamia's Grandmother is ill, so we want to stay here a bit longer, until…" _Until she dies. _I know how hard it is to lose and Grandparent.  
"Sounds good." We went out to the Jag, and I drove in silence. Frank and I were sitting in the front and Jamia was sitting in the back. It was quite quiet on the road, so we got there in about half an hour, with the help of Frank directing me, and Jamia directing me when Frank forgot where he was supposed to be going. We pulled up in the car park. It was a kind of estate place, but it was a very posh neighborhood. Every building in view was white washed, and they all had balconies. Kind of a complex kind of thing.  
We walked up the stairs to their apartment and there was a notice on the door

****IMPORTANT NOTICE****

**NOT READY UNTIL JUNE 5****TH****  
SORRY FOR ANY ****INCONVENIENCE**

Oh. Well this was awkward.  
"Oh dear. Well, we don't have anywhere to stay." Frank took Jamia's hands and held them. I was furious and a little bit jealous at the same time. How dare they do this to someone like Frank? Stupid houses.  
"I can't DEAL with this right now!" Screamed Jamia. Ugh, bitch. I hated her so much. She was spoilt and used to everything going her way. _Not anymore. _  
"Hey, Frank? You can stay at mine if you wanted to. Just for a few weeks until your apartment is ready." I suggested, smugly.  
"NO! He can come and stay with me and my mom's." Jamia insisted.  
"Babe, you and I both know that there is not enough room at your mom's. It's fine. I'll stay with Gerard for a few weeks. It's cool."  
"You Ca…"  
"Well I am Jamia. We'll take you to your mom's now." So we all got back into the Jag and drove off. It took us another half an hour to get to Jamia's mothers. She and Frank went to the door and went inside. They explained the situation. 5 minutes later, Frank reappeared with Jamia at the door to say good-bye. They hugged. Jamia went into kiss him but he turned his face so it would only touch his cheek. She looked so heartbroken. _Oh well, bitch. He's mine for a couple of weeks. Ta ta! _  
Frank and I drove around town for a bit before finally deciding to go to the hill-top to watch the city. We parked at the top, and we talked for a bit. Finally, I shook up the guts to tell him. _Fuck you Ray.  
_"Frank?"  
"Yeah Gee?"  
"I need to tell you something."  
"What is it Gee?" I took one hell of a deep breath.  
"I've known for a very long time that I… I… Iloveyoufrankie." I said it so fast, it all rolled into one word.  
"You what?"  
"I… love… you… Frankie." He looked at me with wide eyes and I caught my breath. His eyes softened and a smile was playing on his lips.  
"I heard you the first time. I just wanted to hear you say it again." He put his hand around the back of my neck and brought my head closer to his. He touched my lips with his and I felt a shock run down my spine. He put his spare hand on my waist and dragged me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss got harder and deeper. I licked his bottom lip, and he let me explore his mouth. It seemed like we were kissing for a million years when I checked my watch behind his head. It was 4 AM. I was so tired.  
"Frankie, do you wanna roll down the seats?" he nodded. We rolled down the seats so the touched the back seats. We fell asleep almost instantly.

I awoke 4 hours later to find my arm around Frankie and my nose nuzzled in his hair. He was facing the other way and he was playing with my fingers.  
"Good morning sunshine." I said with a smile on my face. This is how I wanted to be every day.  
"Morning. What the hell happened last night?" he said in a voice I could tell meant he wasn't really bothered.  
"I'm not sure." I said, truthfully. At least we still had our clothes on, but to be honest, I wouldn't give a shit if they came off.  
"Gee?"  
"Yeah Baby?"  
"I love you." He said it back. Oh my fucking god. I was so happy!  
"I love you too, Frankie. But what the fuck are we gonna do now?"

THE END


End file.
